The Dependence Transcendence
"The Dependence Transcendence" is the third episode of the tenth season of the United States| American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Monday, October 3, 2016. Summary Sheldon has problems working late hours on their Air Force prototype, Amy and Penny go to a party at work and Raj spends the day with a pregnant Bernadette. Extended Plot Howard, Leonard and Sheldon are working late to perfect their miniaturized gyroscope since Sheldon had promised it to Colonel Williams in 2 months. Sheldon is complaining about being tired, while the others tell him that they have to put in a lot of late nights. Leonard asks him to continue and Sheldon acquiesces. What seems like much later (3 1/2 minutes Sheldon is back to complaining and falling asleep. The next morning, Sheldon and Leonard enter their living area with Sheldon still complaining to find Amy and Penny making them breakfast since they haven't been seeing them much due to their late hours. Sheldon was supposed to go to a university party with Amy that Sheldon had not planned to attend. Penny volunteers to go with her to the party. Amy explains that it is more like a gathering of people to discuss science. She doesn't know why she call it a party, though Penny is still willing to go. She'll have some wine and listen to crap she doesn't understands which is no different than everyday of her life. Sheldon remarks that he won't be there. Leonard then declares that it sounds like a party. Howard is getting ready to leave sorry, that he has to work all weekend. Bernadette understands. He thanks her for the breakfast that Raj seems to have crashed since he hasn't gotten to see Howard. He knew their alarm code so he can get into their house. Howard leaves and Raj wants to know what she was planning that day and that he didn't have to spend his day off with her. Bernadette isn't excited about getting any baby preparation done. Raj drops that he will be in the delivery room with her. Bernadette tells him that he will not. Sheldon is found in the Caltech cafeteria sound asleep against a vending machine. He hears someone say "Psst, hey kid." Sheldon wakes up frightened and finds the Flash standing next to him. The Flash tells him that he looks tired and sound have an energy drink and "Everybody is doing it". Sheldon declines since it has caffeine in it. The Flash accuses him of not being cool. He adds that if Sheldon ever wants to feel like he has superpowers, he should try one. Sheldon wonders if superheroes take performance enhancing chemicals. Flash responds "You bet" and tells him The Hulk is so strong because of steroids. Batman wanders around at night getting into fights because of scotch. Sheldon says that he might use it because he does like doing things that famous people do. The Flash gives Sheldon his first one on the house. Sheldon wonders how The Flash can give it away free. He tells Sheldon he bought stock in Marvel (the rival comic book company). The Flash zips away in a blurr. Penny and Amy arrive at Bert's apartment for the party. The geologist goes to put on some "rock" music. He is quite the joker. Looking around no one else was there even though they are an hour late. Penny then wishes that Sheldon had come with them. Raj and Bernadette are trying to clear out Howard's old bedroom. She isn't very enthusiastic about the big job ahead of them. The first thing she finds is her old dollhouse that she wants to keep if it is a girl. She finds the husband and wife dolls. They'd go horseback riding while being duct taped to her dog. She shipped their kids off to an orphanage she made out of a shoe box. Bernadette says that not every little kid dreams of being a mom. And then one day you wake up and you're pregnant even though you're career is going great! And you and your husband never even got duct taped to a dog! Howard wonders what was taking Sheldon so long to get a drink. Leonard explains that Sheldon finds vending machines too intimate. Sheldon returns wide awake and ready to science the carp out of this project. He has just had his first energy drink and is ready to work...or wrestle. Sheldon walks away and Leonard warns him that Howard wanted him awake. At the party, Penny asks Amy if they should talk to each other or mingle. Amy doesn't know where everyone is. Penny thinks that he may have eaten a couple of them. Bert tells them that he's going to start cleaning up. Amy feels bad about leaving him, just as Penny was thinking about Amy. Bert asks Amy not to spread rumors about they bust of a party since she is the coolest girl on campus, a fact surprises both of them. Amy figures that it's because she is dating Sheldon. Bert reverses it saying that Amy makes Sheldon cool. Penny exclaims that since Sheldon is now popular, she has no idea what was happening. Howard is tired and wants to break for lunch. Sheldon is holding his head suffering from withdrawal. His head hurts and he's more tired than ever. Howard tells him to go home, but Sheldon claims that all he needs is another energy drink. Now he thinks he is addicted. Howard tells him that he can't get addicted that fast. Sheldon replies, "You wanna bet?" Now he thinks he is addicted to gambling. Howard just wants to whoop the crazy out of him. Leonard doesn't think that that is helpful thought it is fun to think about. At Leonard's request he agrees to pull it together, but then starts getting physical ticks and twitches from his caffeine withdrawal. Having tea in the kitchen, Bernadette apologizes for lashing out at Raj and blames it on hormones. Raj figures that she was just mean before she got pregnant. Raj then suggests that they decide on a theme or color for the nursery. Her bedroom doubled as her father's office and contain a lot of bloody homicide photos. She doesn't care what color the room will be and she storms out. Then she yells back at him that she is clearly upset and that he should follow her. Bert is visiting with Penny and Amy and tells a story that when Amy developed a laboratory cleaning solution, everybody started using it. Amy is surprised and Penny calls her a trend setter. Penny then asks about Leonard. Bert figures that he is okay since he tricked some hot girl into marrying him. Penny identifies herself as that hot girl and that he didn't trick her, he wore her down. Bert tells them that it was right that they are friends since they are both hot girls. Penny compares Caltech to her high school. Amy reminds her that everyone at the university is extremely smart. Penny calls Amy a hot girl that is also mean. Leonard wants to go get some coffee and Sheldon complains that they are going to do that in front of him when he trying to get his life back on track. Leonard suggests that he throw himself into his work to forget about his problem that Leonard denied that he had. Bernadette is now driving Raj around with no real destination. She wonders why she doesn't care about any baby preparations. She also worried that it may never happen. Raj is sure that she will be an amazing mother. Bernadette tells him that one time she was babysitting her brothers and sisters; a neighbor found them on the backyard naked and eating crickets. Raj figures that they were at least happy and well-fed. Neither Howard nor Leonard want to talk to Sheldon about his fake caffeine addiction. Talking to the room, Sheldon wants to get rid of it by steps. There is no caffeine patch, but he did find a mind boosting caffeine suppository. Leonard yells that they have an impossible deadline to make due to him so he doesn't care how he deals with it. Sheldon then admits that he can't figure out the math they need because he has been racking his brain for days. He is not as smart as he thought he was and tells them that it is all his fault. Leonard sympathizes with him saying that they will figure it out. Sheldon puts his head on Leonard's chest and falls to sleep. As they are leaving, Amy told Bert that the party was great. They don't want two gallons of potato salad. Bert calls them nice people, to which Penny agrees. She will never take him for "granite". Penny tells him a geology joke. He tells them that they need to leave because he is in love with both of them now. They exit swiftly. Still driving, Raj tells her to pull over. Bernadette is worried that he is calling Howard about her erratic behavior. Raj is calling his OBGYN father to help her. His father first wants to know if he wants money. Raj introduces Bernadette who his father is happy to talk to her. Dr. K listens and then explains that some people are or aren't baby people. That doesn't mean that she won't love her own baby. Even not being excited is not a problem. Mrs. K was excited being pregnant with Raj, doted on him constantly and then he broke her heart by moving away and dating poor white women. So one never knows. Bernadette thanks him and feels better. Raj now feels worse. Howard, Sheldon and Leonard go to see Colonel Williams to tell them that they can't meet the two month deadline. They need maybe two years. It doesn't bother him because they are not the first government contractor who didn't deliver on time. After they leave, the Colonel hears that they feel that the pressure is off and that they are going to go see a movie. Credits * Guest starring: ** Dean Norris as Captain Williams ** Brandon Jones as The Flash ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Brian George as V. M. Koothrappali * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Maria Ferrari & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steven Molaro, Saladin K. Patterson & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Sheldon's perceived perception of his dependence on energy drinks. *Taping date: August 23, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.32 million people with a rating of 3.5 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 19.37 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #4 for the week ending 3 October 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on October 3, 2016. *To be broadcast by E4 in Great Britain on Wednesday 2 November 2016, E4's erratic scheduling permitting. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=537. *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-10-episode-03-the-dependence-transcendence/ Critics * Eggplante! - The Big Bang Theory sadly suffered another off-week in, “The Dependence Transcendence” this week, having a satisfying final result in its latest episode that sadly meant slogging through a lot of flimsy filler material beforehand. The humour in this episode was disappointingly uninspired and forced for too much of the runtime...What was arguably the most entertaining storyline, albeit the one with the least bearing on the show’s overall canon, was Amy and Penny attending a geology party together..Seeing a second-hand account of what some of the other scientists think of Sheldon and Leonard is fairly funny, and the reactions by Amy and Penny also got some of the episode’s better laughs...It’s too bad that this plot couldn’t have better worked itself into the show’s over-arching events, because this was the one story arc that actually did feel pretty satisfactory this week. http://www.eggplante.com/category/gaming/ Trivia *Bert reappears after his previous appearance in "The Occupation Recalibration", a span of 62 episodes. *Raj's father, V. M. Koothrappali reappear after being absent in Season 9. *Third episode filmed for the tenth season. *In "The Work Song Nanocluster", Sheldon was overstimulated (Out of control) from the caffeine in the coffee in was drinking to stay awake. *Bernadette's baby bump has become more visible in this episode as she gets further along into her pregnancy. * Amy may be called the "most popular girl in school", but she's hearing it from Bert who really likes her and is somewhat socially awkward. * The Flash tempts Sheldon the same way a drug dealer gets his clients hooked. The first one was free and everyone was doing it including he superheroes that Sheldon]idolized. * Raj introduces his father to Bernadette, even though he met her when he was visiting at Christmas time two years before in "The Clean Room Infiltration". * Sheldon has his first energy drink in this episode; however, in "The Anxiety Optimization" (S8E13), "The Codpiece Topology" (S2E2) and "The Apology Insufficiency" (S4E7) it is mentioned how Sheldon has previously drank Red Bull. * Sheldon once again discusses the curious mechanics of the human rectum ("The Tangible Affection Proof"). Quotes :Sheldon: I’m going to pump cerebral spinal fluid through my brain cells to remove metabolic by-products of the day’s thoughts. :Howard: What? :Sheldon: It’s called sleep and it’s my bedtime. ---- :Penny: Oh, I’ll go. I like a party. :Amy: Well, to be honest. It’s not like a “party” party. It’s more like a gathering where scientists of different disciplines get together to share their work and keep current on what’s going on in other fields. I don’t know why I called it a party, sorry. :Penny: its okay, I’ll still go. :Leonard: You don’t think you’ll be bored? :Penny: Oh, I’ll have some wine and listen to people going on about crap I don’t understand. I mean how is that different from any single day of my life? ---- :The Flash: Psst, hey kid. :Sheldon: Huh, what? :The Flash: You look tired. Why don’t you have an energy drink? Everyone’s doing it. :Sheldon: Oh, no thank you. Those have caffeine in them. :The Flash: Oh sorry. I thought you were cool. :Sheldon: I am cool. This is Yoo-hoo. Chocolate milk’s delicious watery cousin. :The Flash: All right. But if you ever want to feel like you have superpowers, try one of these. :Sheldon: Superheroes take performance enhancing chemicals? :The Flash: You bet. You know why Hulk is so strong? Steroids. You know why Batman wanders around at night getting into fights? Scotch. :Sheldon: I am facing a great deal of work. And I do like things better when famous people also like them. :The Flash: Here. It’s on the house. :Sheldon: The first one’s free? Flash , how do you stay in business? :The Flash: You want to know my secret? I bought stock in Marvel. away. ---- :Bernadette: Not every girl dreams about being a mom. Sometimes you think you’ll never going to have kids and one day you wake up and you’re pregnant. And it doesn’t matter that your career is going great right now and you and your husband never even got to go anywhere taped to a dog. ---- :Sheldon: Gentlemen, I am ready to work. To quote “The Martian”: Let’s science the feces out of this. “ And that’s’ “The Martian” the book and “The Martian” the movie. Not Marvin the Martian. Although to quote Marvin the Martian, “I claim this planet in the name of Mars.” :Leonard: Are you okay? :Sheldon: Oh, I’m fantastic. Never been better. I just had my first energy drink and I feel great. Hey, you guys want to wrestle? We can do arm, thumb, mud, sumo. Nay, we’re not fat enough or wearing diapers. ---- :Bert: Hey, listen. Could you not say anything about this to the people at the university? You know ‘cause…you’re you and I’m me and it’s kind of embarrassing. :Penny: What do you mean “she’s her?” :Bert: Well, you know how Amy’s the coolest girl on campus, right? :Penny/Amy: No! :Bert: Oh, yeah. Everybody thinks so. :Penny: What? You tell me about your foot fungus, but this is a secret? :Amy: I’m sure that it’s just ‘cause I’m dating Sheldon. :Bert: MM. Actually, I think Sheldon’s popular because he’s dating you. :Penny: Now Sheldon’s popular? What is happening? ---- :Bert: Thanks for coming by. You’re nice people. :Penny: Well. So are you. In fact you know what? We will never take you for granite. Did you get that? Granite. A little geology joke. :Bert: You need to leave. I’m in love with both of you now. :Penny: Okay. :Amy: Bye. Gallery Cookie.png|Jim and cookie. Peace.png|Peace! TableRead.png|Table read. Thanks2.png|Thanking their audience. 10.03 tdt-1.jpg|Raj crashes breakfast. 10.03 tdt-2.jpg|Amy and Penny arrive. 10.03 tdt-3.jpg|Arriving at Bert's party. 10.03 tdt-4.jpg|Bert. 10.03 tdt-5.jpg|Leonard. 10.03 tdt-6.jpg|Sheldon has a hangover. 10.03 tdt-7.jpg|I don't care what color it is. 10.03 tdt-8.jpg|I'm the hot girl. 10.03 tdt-9.jpg|We have to put in the late hours. 10.03 tdt-10.jpg|Leonard. 10.03 tdt-11.jpg|You don't have an addiction! 10.03 tdt-12.jpg|I'm not smart enough. 10.03 tdt-13.jpg|Fianally getting his sleep. 10.03 tdt-14.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep. 10.03 tdt-15.jpg|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.03 tdt-16.jpg|Past Sheldon's bedtime. 10.03 tdt-17.jpg|Sheldon is heading home. 10.03 tdt-18.jpg|Sounds like a party. Flash1.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash2.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash3.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash4.png|Working on the mini-gyro. Flash5.png|Morning all ready? Flash6.png|Finding the girls working on breakfast. Flash7.png|Oh, I’ll have some wine and listen to people going on about crap I don’t understand. I mean how is that different from any single day of my life? Flash8.png|Rare breakfast together. Flash9.png|I don't know why I called it a party. Flash10.png|Fixing their men breakfast. Flash11.png|Hard working husband leaves. Flash12.png|Raj crashes breakfast. Flash13.png|I don't think so. Flash14.png|Asleep in the cafeteria. Flash15.png|Hiya kid. Flash16.png|You look tired. Flash17.png|Sheldon and the Flash. Flash18.png|Sheldon and the Flash. Flash19.png|Superheroes use them. Flash20.png|The first one's free. Flash21.png|Flash leaves Sheldon. Flash22.png|Flash zips away. Flash23.png|Arriving at Bert's party. Flash24.png|Intimate party. Flash25.png|Cleaning up the room. Flash26.png|Bernadette finds her old doll house. Flash27.png|Talking about her old dollhouse. Flash28.png|And then you're pregnant! Flash29.png|Some kids don't dream of being mommies. Flash30.png|Working on miniaturization. Flash31.png|Sheldon high and ready to work. Flash32.png|Intimate party. Flash33.png|You can go. Flash34.png|Not mingling. Flash35.png|I'm going to clean up. Flash36.png|I feel sorry for him. Flash37.png|What is happening! Flash38.png|Sheldon has a hangover. Flash39.png|Calming down. Flash40.png|Withdrawal twitches. Flash41.png|Doesn't care what color the nursery is. Flash42.png|Bernadette apologizing. Flash43.png|Conversing. Flash44.png|I'm the hot girl. Flash45.png|Bert. Flash46.png|Laughing about popularity at Caltech. Flash47.png|Driving around aimlessly. Flash48.png|I'm going to be a horrible mother. Flash49.png|Buddy. Flash50.png|I'm not as smart as I thought. Flash51.png|Thanks for coming. You're nice people. Flash52.png|Good bye Bert. Flash53.png|Leonard comforting Sheldon. Flash54.png|Sheldon finally gets his sleep. Flash55.png|We'll never take you for "granite". Flash56.png|That's a geology joke. Flash57.png|Hasty retreat. Flash58.png|Dr. K. talking to his son. Flash59.png|You'll never know. Flash60.png|Raj's father makes her feel better. Flash61.png|Breaking the news about their deadline. Flash62.png|Colonel Williams. Flash63.png|How long will it take? References Category:Season 10 Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:The Flash Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny-Leonard Married (again) Category:Penny Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:No Stuart appearance (Season 10) Category:No Claire appearance Category:Autumn episodes